The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in processing video images. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to tracking movements of objects in moving video images.
Real-time videos and/or recorded videos often capture images of entities such as persons, animals, vehicles, and other objects that are in motion. That is, such entities are often moving from point A to point B within the frames of the video images. It is a simple task for a human to follow such movements. However, this task is very difficult for a computer. That is, tracking the movement of a video object (i.e., image of the entity that is moving about) is a difficult task in an unconstrained environment due to the variations in factors such as pose, size, illumination, partial occlusion and motion blur.